1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for displaying images using pixels configured of four sub-pixels.
2. Related Art
In a Bayer array, a single pixel is configured of four sub-pixels, where two G (green) sub-pixels and one each of R (red) and B (blue) sub-pixels are used; the array disposes pixels, in which two each of the sub-pixels are arranged in the vertical and horizontal directions, in matrix form. Techniques that replace one of the G sub-pixels in a Bayer array with another color (for instance, white) are also known (for example, see JP-A-60-61724).
Meanwhile, image data having such pixels that is inputted into a display apparatus is generally expressed as three colors, which are R, G, or B, for each pixel. Accordingly, in order to display the image, the display apparatus executes a color conversion process for finding four color tone values from three color tone values, a decimation process for removing data of pixels that cannot be displayed, and so on.
Considering the G color display, which has the most influence on a human's visual sense of definition, the resolution of that color in the vertical and horizontal directions corresponds, in a Bayer array display apparatus, to 1/√2 (that is, the inverse of the square root of 2) times the number of pixels (or in other words, the total number of sub-pixels) of the display apparatus. Accordingly, for G color displays, canceling out a drop in the resolution by increasing the size (that is, the number of pixels) of the image data to √2 times through a scaling process has been considered as a way to achieve the same resolution as the inputted image data. However, executing such a scaling process that focuses only on the resolution is problematic in that moirés become noticeable when the image is displayed.